Lester Knocks ("Knowledge")
Background People in the criminal underworld only know him by the name of Knowledge; anyone else that ever knew him by any other name is either dead or is the wiser to keep their mouths shut. The puppeteer behind the crime lords on Lepsawn 1-9, Knowledge---better known as Lester Knocks to the outside world or his birth name of Jackie Lee-Smith---is the true power behind the revolt on & war during The Battle for Lepsawn 1-9 (2 BBY). Lester Knocks does not hide his professional working identity from those he associates with in the criminal underworld; however, no one dares double cross him, least they risk a very unpleasant death. His power is such that he boldly lives his secret identity on two fronts: one as a successful billionaire investor & developer, invested in philanthropy, known as Lester Knocks; the second as a ruthless Crime Boss of the Circle Crime Family, known as Knowledge. Professional History Lester Knocks has known only the criminal underworld since a very early age, originally known by his birth name of Jackie Lee-Smith; most accounts point to Lester's first pickpocket to be at the age of 5, his first burglary at age 7, and his first assault & battery by age 11. His family was involved in organized crime---known as The Five, indicating his grandfather, father, two older brothers, and himself---and he grew up understanding what family meant, soon being one of the front sellers and deal-makers for the family's small empire of spice & gunrunning. As the saying went, "If you need spice or guns, call Five." Eventually, the Sector Rangers caught up to The Five, dismantling their small criminal empire piece by piece. Their hired muscle either arrested, killed, or fleeing, soon the Rangers zeroed in on the family itself and their most loyal employees. Caught during a surprise early morning attack by the Rangers as The Five attempted to flee their estate, the battle was ugly from the start. What was supposed to a quick early morning raid turned into a full-on militaristic battle as Rangers---aided by local law enforcement---attempted to stop the family from fleeing, but were prevented from doing so by the remaining loyal hired muscle left to protect the family. In the heated exchange of gunfire and explosions on the rich private estate, Jackie watched as his grandfather was killed, using his own body to shield his two younger sisters, in a errant exchange of gunfire between police and several hired thugs. He then watched his own father and mother die just moments later when their air speeder was destroyed by Sector Rangers while attempting to flee and refusing to stand-by by police orders. It was what hired thugs remained with the three brothers. The final stages of the conflict had started; after several minutes of heated gunfire, a nearby explosion threw Jackie into the family's lake. His brothers, desperate, went in after him---but both were killed in the attempted rescue by gunfire in the still on-going battle. From the depths of his watery protection, Jackie watched as the Sector Rangers and local law enforcement agents encircled in on what remaining thugs there were. Jackie remembered each thug's face, before swimming to safety through a secret underground tunnel that lead to a safe room. When Jackie came back up out of the lake the next day, he looked upon the destruction of his family. Then, 17 years old, Jackie vowed to have his revenge. Assuming a second identity of Lester Knocks, Jackie put his natural smarts and abilities to work as he put himself through education on his family's hidden fortune, rebuild his life, and formed the Circle Crime Family. Combining his natural smarts, education, street cred, and criminal background, Jackie formed a criminal empire that would had rivaled even his grandfather's legacy; he made sure to pay back loyalty with loyalty and busted out every member of The Five still alive, ensuring loyalty from those he had freed and making sure his closet lieutenants were those that his grandfather and father trusted with their family's protection. Today, Lester Knocks deals in everything from spice & gunrunning, information brokering, Black Market dealings, and bodyguard protection with the Circle Crime Family; the "Family" also owns a list of landspeeder & airspeeder dealerships, which are all owned under a separate shell corporation. Finally, Lester himself has private business dealings as a successful billionaire investor & developer, invested in philanthropy, in which he uses these private business connections and activities to feed the illegal goals of the "Family". Unknown to most people not directly associated with his daily activities, Lester wears Armored Clothing, which is built into his tunic, vest, and pants.Category:Story Characters